A fallen angel and her long forgotten choice
by Mrs.Rathbone42
Summary: plz just read it im begging! umm turns into bella/alec later on in like chapter 6 or 7 so plz keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

A fallen angel

and her long forgotten choice

chapter 1

EPOV

Edward did you just see that? I don't know what just happened but I don't like it Edward ", asked Alice as she said this I finally truly saw what she was talking about I saw them ghosting into view but I didn't know who they were but I was suddenly compelled to bow .

" Alice. What's wrong?" Jasper asks franticly but to no response. The whole Family looked at us as I looked threw Alice's vision. " Who are they?" I asked to no one but myself and Alice. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen their eyes were gold like ours but some were different some had blue eyes but seemed no different then the first two. It was Carlisle Who was the first to speak "What was it Alice, Edward?" But I didn't think I could explain what I had just seen.

"It was a group of what I assume are vampires headed our way" Alice finally said ," But I don't know them . Well it doesn't seem like they want to harm anyone they look happy to see us." _Edward do you remember them from anywhere because I can't think of seeing any of them ever_, Alice said in a haste not to be seen while having a mental conversation with me . "No I don't remember them either" I said allowed. The family now look at us wanting to know what we were talking about, but then we herd Bella my Bella driving up in that old truck she insists on driving till it wheezes its last loud rumbling wheeze. As she walk's threw the front door it looks like she can feel the tension

"What's wrong?" She asked I didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't bring myself to speak up and tell her what Alice saw. " Nothing's wrong ,love , why would you ask ?" I had to lie but that didn't last long because Emmett had to say something as always.

"Dude just tell use what the hell Alice just saw already " He whined " I'm sure we all want to know what happened in the stupid vision? " Emmett asked the family and Bella "Yes son do explain what you and Alice saw ."Carlisle said so I had to answer him. " Well Alice saw people - were not really sure if they're vampires - walking towards the house but the first two have gold eyes just like ours but they seem brighter, also the seemed to ghost towards us ; you could even say they glided." The explanation made Carlisle seem as if he were deep in thought trying to figure out who I could have been talking about.

After a few minutes of silence Rosalie slowly stood up- quite slow for a vampire if you ask me- and said "well that was fun but me and Emmett have to go and tune up the jeep." And with that she pulled Emmett to the garage. Jasper looked at Alice and said " Ali maybe we should go hunt so you can get your mind off of that vision." They looked at each other for a split second and then darted out of the back door leaving Carlisle ,Esme ,Bella and myself to think but that didn't turn out well because with every idea Esme and Carlisle had I shot down because what they were saying didn't fit in with what I had seen in the vision

"Bella maybe you shouldn't be here right now" I said with a sigh because I really didn't want her to leave but I knew that the family needed time to find out who the people in the vision are and why they were coming . Bella seemed to think that her leaving was the right thing to do , she stood up and said goodbye to everyone and left .

Everyone had come back from what they were doing and came into the living room to discus what we were going to about our new visitors that would arrive .


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG BUT IM GONNA UPDATE MORE I SWEAR! _XOXO Megan_**

**_A fallen angel and a_**

**_forgotten choice chapter 2_**

APOV

As the family talked about my vision I was looking threw the future trying to figure out who the people walking towards us were and what they wanted but I couldn't find anything so I started to think about something to get my mind off of the vision- SHOPPING! - but I didn't really get far because Edward and Carlisle jumped up and said the weirdest thing I have herd since eighties fashion "It couldn't be!" they said " But it has to be her there is no one else but her that could fit the description you two gave us... It has to be Gabriel." And to that I had to wonder - Who the hell is Gabriel and why are they talking of her so highly?-"

" She is just the most important person in our entire world, and she can make you or break you in all literal senses."Edward and Carlisle said in unison. "O-" I didn't even get to start my sentence because Emmett chose to speak in that exact moment in his booming voice. " K, so your telling me that one of the people in the vision Alice had is really important and could be dangerous … kinda like the Volturi right?" That's when Carlisle and Edward's death glare's shifted from me to Emmett and I was a little glad cause it was getting a little creepy.

"She is nothing like the Volturi she was and evidently is a very talented person."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" asked Jasper. " Well I mean that its clear she tried to contact us by showing Alice that she is coming... but I wonder why she's coming in the first place its very un-like her to not send a big warning to the people she is going to visit if its just a visit she has in mind"

"Why would they need a warning, and why didn't she just call like a normal person" I huffed because I found out I was being used to send messages to my was when I was hit with another vision: in the vision it was Gabriel at the piano playing and singing while Edward was watching her and listening to what she was singing then she looked at me and said " Alice tell your family that I am coming and tell Carlisle that he needs to read all of the books the books that I gave him because he is going to have to know what is coming and how this might effect every vampire in the World." An with that the vision ended .

At that point I was past speaking so Edward told Carlisle what they had to do and they ran up the stairs to start reading up on whatever is in those books so they can most likely summarize it for us later -yup their gonna summarize one big-ass book to us-.

I had nothing to do after that so I went to Bella's hose to pick her up so we could go shopping for new shoes ( even thought she doesn't like shopping ) and 3 hours later in the car I explained to her what was going and that it might not be safe for her to be at the house for the next few soon as we pulled up in front I was hit with a vision so sudden that it was like a slap in the face: they ghosted towards us Edward was looking back at the house franticly and then at me as if something was my fault then I could see Bella watching from inside the house - she was wearing the same thing as she is now- They looked first at Carlisle then at the rest of us then we all bowed before the woman in front of everyone else that ghosted along it has to be Gabriel I thought then she spoke two words to great us " Hello Cullen family" the vision ended and I knew I had to get Bella inside the house because they were coming, and we would finally get our answers.

As I ran Bella inside I got the strange feeling that I was being called but ignored it.I must have been muttering because Bella seemed to know that something weird had happened to me other than the vision." Alice what's wrong you look like you want to run for the hills " But again I was ignoring what was said to me and got her to Edward. As soon as I got to the living room I tossed Bella on the cough and looked around the room and searched the eyes of my family and uttered the words I had been dreading since the minute the vision had come to me.

"They're coming today; in two minutes we need to be outside so we can great them." With that the family made sure Bella was in the living room so we could stand in the front yard and finally meet the person who could 'make us or break us'

That was when I saw them coming from the woods the first to faces I saw were blank when they first came into sight but as soon as they saw us their faces broke out into large smiles; they were wearing white then I saw the next two came into view and they wore blank faces from first sight till one of them started to smile like the first two; they were wearing black, and then the last person came into view she was also wearing black and seemed to have been quite happy to see us.

They stopped as soon as they were quite close to us and that's when Gabriel looked at all of us and said " Hello Cullen family"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long… Please don't kill me. I am back now and im going to try and write as much as possible.

Megan


End file.
